James and Lily, meet your grandchildren?
by M-Dub 720
Summary: The Marauders and Lily are sent forward in time to when Harry's kids are at Hogwarts. What are James, Al, and Lily's reactions? And how do they get back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling (how sad). (Looking around.) Nope, still not J.K. Rowling. Too bad. (Rhyme not intended.)**

**A.N.: Normally I don't like time travel fics, but for some reason this came into my head and wouldn't go away. Anyway, I have seen so many stories where Harry goes back to the Marauders' time or vice versa so I decided to mix it up a bit and send to the Marauders to the Harry's kids' time at Hogwarts.**

"Sirius Black! Get back here before I hex you into next week!"

"Run, Padfoot! Run!"

It started as a typical Saturday at Hogwarts. The birds were avoiding the Whomping Willow, the giant squid was eating students' soggy toast, and Lily Evans was chasing Sirius Black through the corridors while his fellow Marauders followed from a safe distance. What? It's not like they wanted to face the wrath of the hot-tempered Lily Evans.

Anyway, the reason Sirius was being chased around the castle by his fellow sixth-years is not important. What is important, however, is that soon they ended up near Filch's office. At 6 o'clock in the morning. While he had a cold. Not exactly the best time to encounter him.

"Who's – _aaaaaccchhoooooooo_!" Filch's sneeze rattled the window in his office as he got up to investigate the source of the racket.

"Quick! In here!" Remus hissed from the doorway from an abandoned potions classroom down the corridor. The remaining four scrambled in and barely shut the door before Filch came wheezing out of his office.

As Lily, Sirius, James, and Remus panted against the wall, Peter crossed the room to look at the shelves lining the other walls. "What's this?" he asked, holding up a small vial which was filled with a silver liquid swirling in it.

"I'm not sure. Be careful with it. In fact, just put it back," Remus said after coming to inspect it. As Peter turned to put the vial back on the shelf he tripped on his shoelace which had come loose during the chase. He and the vial both came crashing to the floor, causing the vial to smash open. An odd, thick mist filled the room almost instantaneously. In moments it had cleared, but for a few seconds it left the teenagers feeling like they had suddenly shot forward on a broomstick without moving.

"Moony, what do you think that stuff just did?" James asked.

"I have no idea," the werewolf answered.

"Maybe we should go see Madam Pomfrey in case that stuff did something to us," Lily suggested. "It could have side effects."

The boys agreed and they left the room. Within seconds of them passing through the door they heard a very angry female voice ring through the corridor.

"JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR COWARDLY BUTT OUT OF HIDING AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Moments later a girl of about fifteen years turned the corner. She had curly red hair and brown eyes filled with rage. The moment she saw the Marauders and Lily she whipped out her wand and aimed it at James. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SCORPIUS?" she demanded.

Turning the other corner a moment later was a boy who looked exactly like James. He was holding up a blank sheet of parchment on a stick like a flag as a sign of surrender. "Rose, please don't kill me. I had to jinx him; he was kissing you." Although the boy seemed at least a year older, he seemed terrified. But a second later his expression changed to confused and uneasy as he took in the girl's (Rose, apparently) appearance and then the people she was standing in front of. Rose's jaw had dropped and her wand lay on the floor where she had dropped it. The teenagers who had a minute ago been threatened by her were all too familiar. He was looking at the faces of the pictures in his father's photo album. He was looking at his grandparents and their friends as teenagers.

**Sooo….How was the first chapter of my first fanfic ever? Please review, but be at least semi-kind as I'm new at this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I'm still not J.K. Rowling, no matter how much I wish I was. **

"Rose! Wait up! Don't kill James!" Another teenager soon caught up to the group. This boy looked almost exactly like James and the other James except for his eyes, which were green. The newcomer spoke while he panted. "Rose…you don't have…to kill him….You…can blackmail…him….Everyone…but you're dad…will be mad at…him. Just wait; you could use this later." When he finally got his breath back he looked around at the others. When he saw James and James he looked between them and said, "You spend _way_ to much time with Uncle George."

"Al, I didn't clone myself," the non-Marauder James said. Al didn't look convinced.

"You expect me to believe that? You spent nearly all of the Easter holidays in the lab with Fred and Uncle George. I knew you were planning something big for this term, I just didn't know what." Al looked at the others. "Who're they?"

"Al, look at them closely. Don't you recognize them?" Rose had seen pictures of the people standing before her every time she had gone to her Uncle Harry's house. Al actually _lived_ there. Honestly, boys could be so thick sometimes.

"Who are you people?" Sirius suddenly interrupted. "And can you please speed up whatever this is so I can go to breakfast? I'm hungry."

"You're _always_ hungry, Padfoot," Prongs responded, rolling his eyes.

"Padfoot?" Al figured it out. People that had been dead for years were walking as teenagers through Hogwarts. "That's not possible."

"What are you people talking about?" Lily asked, completely confused. "Who are you? I've never seen you before. What year are you in? What house?"

James (not Prongs), Rose, and Al looked at each other, none of them sure what to do. "Should we explain?" Rose wondered aloud.

"Maybe we should take them to a professor," Al suggested.

"And say what, exactly?" James snapped. "Let me talk to you two over here." He dragged Al and Rose over to the other end of the corridor. "What would we say? 'Professor Longbottom, we were downstairs a little while ago and look who we found! My grandparents who have been dead for over 40 years, Sirius Black who has been dead for 25 years, and Remus Lupin and the traitor who have both been dead for 23 years!' Oh yeah, Al, that wouldn't be weird at all!"

"I didn't say it wouldn't be weird; I know this is weird," Al started.

"Should we owl your dad?" Rose interrupted.

"Are you mad? You want us to write him saying that his parents and their friends suddenly appeared at school?" James cried. "And that we found them while you were trying to kill me?"

"We don't have to tell him that last part. And shouldn't he know? Doesn't he have a right to know?" Rose argued.

"I agree with James on this. It would kill him. He has enough to worry about at work," Al replied.

They argued for a few more minutes until they heard foot steps coming from both ends of the corridor. From the corner near Lily and the Marauders came Rose, James, and Al's cousins Fred and Roxanne. From around the other corner came James and Al's little sister Lily.

"Good, you haven't killed him yet!" Fred skidded to a halt in front of Rose and magically enlarged a camera that he pulled from his pocket. Roxanne pulled a tripod from her bag and helped Fred set up the camera.

"Don't listen to them, Rose. They're being stupid. They just want to sell copies of this at the shop. At least I have _useful _plans for James's idiocy. Blackmail him, make life simpler," Lily looked very hopeful. You could tell she was hoping for a relaxing summer vacation rather than one like all the others when James acts like an annoying idiot.

"I'm not trying to kill him right now. – Fred, get that camera out of my face! – We have more important matters to sort out. Oh stop giving me those looks!" Rose snapped. Thirteen year old Lily looked like she had been told she could never play Quidditch again, Fred's jaw had dropped in an expression that clearly said _There's nothing more important than hexing James on camera!, _and Roxanne had the same look as when her gerbil got lost in the laundry basket the previous year.

"Turn around and you'll understand," James said, "unless you're slow like Al."

Lily Potter looked like she was going to pass out, Fred just stood there with his jaw hanging lower than before, and Roxanne turned back to stare at her cousins with wide eyes.

"What are our grandparents doing here?" Lily finally managed ask when she found her voice.

**Do you see that little purplish-bluish-grayish button down there that says, "Submit Review"? Please follow its suggestion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you're happy to have another chapter so soon, thank Mother Nature and my violin teacher. Mother Nature because she made it cloudy and she made it thunder so I couldn't go swimming today (school gets out really early in Athens, GA, USA). My violin teacher because she wanted me to have TWO rehearsals today because of my recital next week so I couldn't do anything that took a definite amount of time (if I had gone outside, played with my cat, watched a movie, etc. I would have been later. This way, I could open and close as I pleased). Sorry if I'm boring you.**

**Oh yeah, I'm not J.K. Rowling, but you probably already figured that out.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"What are our grandparents doing here?" Lily repeated with a little more force.

"We're not sure," Al answered.

"Isn't it a bit weird? You know, us just standing here? Shouldn't we be talking to them? Or at least figuring out what to do?" Roxanne pointed out.

"Yeah. We were trying to come up with something, but we couldn't agree what to do," Rose recapped.

"Should we write to Uncle Harry?" Fred asked.

"_Thank _you," Rose said. "I suggested that a few minutes ago, but they," she gestured toward Al and James, "didn't agree with me."

"Excuse me, but remind me why my friends and I are just supposed to be standing over there while you talk about us?" The cousins jumped. Sirius had sneaked up on them before asking his question.

"Um…well, you see…," Lily stuttered as she tried to come up with a suitable answer.

"Oh crap!" Fred exclaimed suddenly. "I completely forgot. I have to send Uncle Percy an owl." He shot a significant look at his cousins and sister, hoping to Merlin that they would get it. "You know he and Aunt Audrey like to keep up with what's happening around here."

"What are you – Oh! Yeah, you know how weird they get when they don't get updates on everything we do around here," Al said.

_Boys, you'd think they could be a bit more subtle, but no; I had to get these idiots for cousins, _Rose thought, as Fred ran to the owlery to write to the best person he could think of to contact: Percy.

"What is going on?" Lily Evans paced as Sirius went to talk to the strangers. "Who are they anyway? Have you three ever seen them before?"

"Lily, you have repeating those same questions for the past five minutes," Remus said.

"They had Gryffindor robes, but I've never met them," Lily continued, ignoring the werewolf.

"Did you see the first two guys? They look just like me, exactly like me!" James had never been so confused without food in his system in his entire life. (Or with food in his system, for that matter.)

"No, the second one has green eyes," Peter remarked.

"Close enough," was James's reply.

"Why were they so surprised to see us? I would say they looked like they'd seen a ghost, but if they go to Hogwarts, then that wouldn't shock them, would it?" Remus inquired.

Peter watched as last boy with the camera ran off up the corridor before asking, "What do you think that mist did?"

"I don't know, Peter."

"Hey, Lily," James said, making Lily look up. "I just realized where I recognized – what's his name? – Al's eyes. They look just like yours."

"Plenty of people have green eyes, Potter." Lily continued her pacing.

"Doesn't it seem weird that the one who looks exactly like – eye color and everything – also has the name _James Potter?_" James was trying to keep his voice calm. Trying, not succeeding.

"How do you know about the last name?" asked Peter, who had been not been concentrating much on the strangers.

"Didn't you hear what Rose was yelling? '_James Potter_ get your cowardly butt out here,' is what she said."

"Oh, right."

A moment later, Sirius came bounding back to them. "We're going to breakfast, and then they want to talk to us."

"I think we should go see Madam Pomfrey like we were going to earlier," Lily said. "For all we know, these people could be figments of our imagination brought on by that mist."

"You imagine boys who look just like me, but with your eyes, Lily?" James inquired hopefully.

"In your dreams, Potter." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Apparently," Remus added, "also in his hallucinations."

"So, wait, are we going to breakfast or the hospital wing first?" Peter asked, completely confused.

"Breakfast," Sirius and James answered together.

Lily and Remus rolled their eyes in unison.

**I like reviews (hint, hint; wink, wink; nudge, nudge; cough, cough).**

**I would like to thank ****Lily Louisea,****Mariano's-twins****, ****Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw****, ****Nosi****, and ****trina the fairiegirl**** for reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

**By the way, sorry if you think the story is moving a bit slowly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, this week has been crappy and next week will also be crappy, but I hope that does not influence my story-writing ability.**

* * *

Luckily, the group arrived late to breakfast and there were not many people left in the Great Hall. The few who remained were other Weasley relatives: Hugo, Molly, Lucy, and Louis. The others rushed up to their cousins the moment they saw each other. Lucy had spilled some juice on her sleeve in her haste, and Hugo still had his toast in his mouth.

"How did they get here?" Hugo hissed at his sister as soon as he swallowed.

"No idea," Rose replied.

"What are we doing about it?" Louis questioned.

"Fred's up in the owlery writing to Uncle Percy," James answered.

"He's writing Dad? Why's he writing to Dad?" Molly looked up from Lucy's sleeve, which she was drying with her wand.

"We needed to tell someone, and, on top of being the least affected by these particular time travelers, he also might have connections at the ministry who can send them back to the 1970's," Roxanne explained without taking her eyes off of the Marauders and Lily, who were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"And what are we doing 'til Dad gets the letter?" Lucy asked.

"They said they were on their way to the Hospital Wing, so we're going with them," Lily said.

* * *

"Oh, wonderful," Lily Evans said sarcastically. "_More _of them. _More _people I don't recognize. _More _people joining the crowd. They know something that they're not telling us. Something important. And I intend to find out what."

"Lily, you're driving yourself crazy. Here, have something to eat." Remus held up a piece of toast to the girl sitting across from him.

"He's right," Prongs agreed.

"Maybe she's too crazy to eat," Peter said.

"Nope, insanity never stopped Padfoot from eating, and he's much crazier than she is," Moony said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence in my mental stability, Remus." The use of sarcasm was definitely a habit of Lily's.

"Evans has a point," Sirius thought aloud. "There is something very strange going on. Those people who look like Prongs and Evans keep finding more strangers who all seem to be around our age wearing Gryffindor robes. Also, when I went over to talk to them earlier, they all went silent as soon as they realized I was there. I heard them saying that they should write to someone. Someone other than that 'Uncle Percy' one of them ran off to send a letter to."

"Weird. Definitely weird," James agreed.

"Very suspicious," Remus concurred.

"What could they be hiding, though?" Peter asked.

"Probably the reason we don't see anyone we know and why they seemed so shocked to see us," Lily answered.

"Are you ready to go to the Hospital Wing?" Rose asked as she approached them.

"Yeah," Lily responded before Prongs and Sirius could ask for more time to eat. Answers were more important than breakfast.

* * *

**As I said before, my life is crappy right now, but reviews would make things better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm American, I'm a teenager, and my total savings isn't enough for a ticket to Washington, no matter how much I wish it is. **

**Do you really think I'm J.K. Rowling?**

* * *

The group was halfway to the hospital wing when James (not Prongs) stopped abruptly, causing his sister to walk right into him. He turned around, instructed everyone to wait there, and dragged Albus and Rose into the next corridor.

"I just realized something," he said. "When they get to the Hospital Wing, they'll notice that it's not Madam Pomfrey. Then, they'll have to know that Madam Pomfrey retired years ago. When they find out that Madam Pomfrey retired years ago, they'll know for sure that they're not in the 1970s. When they realize they're not in the 1970s, they'll figure out who we are! We can't keep them in the dark anymore; we have to tell them!"

"How, pray tell, do you intend to explain this?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"And what makes you think they'll believe this?" said Al.

"You haven't been listening to them very hard, have you? They're completely confused. They're ready for an explanation. I really think that this will make sense to them."

"As much as I _never _thought I would say this, James is right," Rose said reluctantly. "We do have to tell them. But we should probably take them to the Room of Requirement when we tell them; we don't want it all over the school in two minutes that your grandparents and their friends have suddenly appeared in our time."

"What's the Room of Requirement?" said Al.

"It's a place that can only be found when you have real need of it. It's across from that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls on the seventh floor."

"How do you know about this?" James asked, looking astounded.

"I overheard Mum and Dad talking about it once, and then I asked one of the house-elves down in the kitchen here."

"Wow," the brothers said together, and the three went back to the others around the corner.

"Okay! Change of plans! We're not going to the Hospital Wing now!" James announced to the group.

"And why not?" Lily Evans demanded.

"We…er…have something to…talk to you about….In private," Al stammered.

"Okay," Prongs said slowly.

The crowd followed Rose's lead to the seventh floor. They all stood back when she began pacing in front of the tapestry, and, after a door had appeared, filed into a room that looked a bit like the Gryffindor common room with several squashy armchairs and couches.

The Marauders (plus Lily) sat on one side of the room, while the seven Weasleys (Fred caught up with them as they passed the Owlery) and three Potters sat on the other side. For a few moments, the two groups just stared at each other, until –

"Oh, I can't take this anymore!" Rose cried, standing up. She took a deep breath before turning to the Marauders and saying, "James and Lily, meet your grandchildren: James, Albus, and Lily Potter."

"WHAT?" Lily Evans's scream rang through the room.

"Did not see that one coming," Remus said blanking, glancing at Prongs, who looked dumbstruck.

"Grandchildren!" Sirius clapped his friend on the back, grinning. "Told you Evans would say yes eventually! You two have grandchildren!"

"Whoa," said Peter, looking from Prongs to Evans to Rose and back again.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Evans was still yelling. She could not be a grandmother, especially if _Potter _was the grandfather.

"Well, you'd better get used to it, 'cause it's true," Lily Potter said. "You two get married and have dad."

Evans began to calm down a little bit, and the room fell into silence.

* * *

**Sorry it took me three weeks to update. I just got back from church camp in North Carolina, where my roommate was driving me crazy, obsessing about a guy she met last week.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner, and I'm going to try to make it funny (**_**try**_** being the key word in both clauses).**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It'll help me to forget last week's ramblings from my roommate. Plus, I like knowing that you're actually reading this and not just skimming.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so, so sorry it took me soooo long to update! I know y'all must be thinking, "What took her so long?" It's partially laziness but mostly an unexpectedly busy schedule. Honestly, if I told you everything that's happened since I last updated, you'd be reading this author's note for a solid week. Please forgive me! I promise I'll update in the next couple of weeks! **

**Also, thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! I really appreciate your feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, but you probably knew that already.**

"You honestly expect us to believe that these three are my grandchildren?" Lily gestured at the three Potters sitting across from her. "How gullible do you think we are?"

"We really are your grandchildren," said Lily Potter. Evans turned to face her, and she continued. "You marry James Potter and have a son named Harry who grows up to be our dad."

"Impossible," Evans said, and she began pacing.

"That would mean we're in the future," said Peter. "How do you think we got here?"

Before Evans could say that they weren't in the future, Remus stood as if struck by an idea. "The mist!" He exclaimed. "Whatever was in that vial Peter dropped must have sent us forward in time!"

"Yeah, and pigs can fly without a Hover Charm," Prongs said sarcastically.

"Professor Vector might know," said Al.

"Why would we ask the Arithmancy professor? Why don't we just go talk to Dumbledore?" asked Sirius. The Potter siblings and the Weasleys looked at each other.

"Al, you tell them," James commanded his brother.

"Why me?"

"Because you brought up telling the Headmistress. Plus, your namesake is the one they want to talk to."

"Yeah, but one of your namesakes is the one who asked!"

"I'm the oldest. I don't have to tell them. It's one of the perks of my seniority."

"Just because you – "

"Oh, _I'll _tell them," Roxanne cut Al's argument short. She took a deep breath and said, "Professor Dumbledore was killed about twenty years ago."

"Now we _know_ you're lying," said Prongs. "Dumbledore couldn't have been killed! No one can kill Dumbledore!"

"It's true!" Lucy protested.

"Impossible," Evans muttered and continued her pacing.

"If we're supposed to believe you, tell us how Dumbledore was killed," Remus challenged skeptically.

"We're not sure _exactly_ what happened. None of our parents really talk about their past much," said Rose. "But we know there was a war against Voldemort -" The time travelers gasped at the use of the name. "- and there was a spy in the Death Eaters working for the good side. Dumbledore and the spy arranged his death. I never really understood that part; no one ever explained properly."

"Do you know who the spy was?" asked Remus.

"No. Dad wouldn't tell us," said Al.

"Do you believe us?" Lily Potter asked.

"No," was Evans's quick response.

"I dunno, Evans," said Peter. "They could be telling the truth." Evans paused in her tracks and looked at Peter with her eyebrows raised. She opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind and just shook her head.

"We can't be in the future!" Prongs exclaimed.

"Explain this, then!" Molly retorted, pulling a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ from her robes. "Look at the date," she commanded.

Sirius took the paper, and the other time travelers looked over his shoulders. _April 27, 2021 _was printed above one of the headlines.

"Time travel?" said Prongs.

"It _would _explain what's been going on. Why we haven't recognized anyone, why – "

"Remus!" Evans cried. "You were supposed to be the _practical _one, the _reasonable_ one, the _least gullible and stupid _one! You can't be serious!"

"Actually, I –"

"Don't start that ridiculous pun, Black. It got old in first year."

Prongs's grandson, James, glanced at his watch and jumped.

"We have Quidditch practice in ten minutes," he reminded Rose and Fred. "Oh, and Al, can you fill in as a Chaser for practice? We're short a player."

"Only because you hexed him!" Rose snapped. James ignored her.

"Sure," Albus agreed before another argument could start.

"You play Quidditch?" Prongs asked, his attention immediately held. It didn't matter what time he was in; Prongs could not focus on anything else if someone was talking about Quidditch. The other James nodded.

"Are you any good?" inquired Sirius.

"Good enough to be captain of the Gryffindor team," replied James, smiling for the first time all morning.

"Excellent!" Prongs said.

"Can we watch?" Sirius requested.

"I don't think that would be the best idea," said Louis. "Someone could see you. It probably wouldn't be good if it was all over the school in a few hours that time travelers are wandering the halls of Hogwarts. Especially Harry Potter's parents and their friends."

"Why would it matter whose parents we are?" Evans asked, finally giving up her argument.

"Uncle Harry's pretty famous. He was the youngest Auror ever and the youngest Head Auror ever," answered Lucy.

"Wow," Prongs said simply.

"Impressive," Remus stated.

"James," said Lily Potter. Both James's turned their heads. "You're going to be late for practice."

And with that, James, Rose, Fred, and Al dashed out of the Room of Requirement, leaving their cousins behind with the Marauders and Lily Evans.

**Again, sorry it took me so long to update! I won't let that happen for so long again. I will also be updating my other story ASAP (probably sometime next week). **

**Please review! Please!**


End file.
